


Tímido

by staysuave



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Day6 - Freeform, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, soft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staysuave/pseuds/staysuave
Summary: “Es simple, sólo acércate y di hola...”Se repetía Sungjin una y otra vez mientras observaba como aquel chico de sonrisa dulce no dejaba de reír con sus amigos.





	1. “Tímido”

La timidez, suele ser la razón por la cual Sungjin no puede hablar con determinadas personas. No lo malentiendan, él tiene amigos y hablar con desconocidos es algo de todos los días.  
Tal vez sólo utiliza aquel adjetivo cada vez que está cerca de Wonpil.  
Puede sonar tonto, pero cuando está cerca de él, simplemente es un poco más torpe de lo normal o suelta exclamaciones para parecer que está al tanto de la conversación, cuando en verdad se debate en sí hablar o no.  
Así pasan casi todos sus fin de semanas, sin poder concretar algo.

 

—Hola ¿cómo estás?— aquellas palabras iban dirigidas a él y no sabía que contestar. Debía hacerlo rápido para no parecer extraño.

 

—Estuvo nublado.—dijo de forma confiada pero una vez que cerró la boca se dió cuenta como arruinó su único acercamiento, o al menos pensó eso hasta que escucho aquella dulce risa causada por esa estupidez.


	2. Lluvia

Se golpeaba internamente una y otra vez, es más, incluso estuvo soleado todo el día ¿Cómo pudo haber dicho tal estupidez? Sentía vergüenza infinita por aquello.  
Wonpil reía por aquello, tal vez eso tranquilizó a Sungjin.

—Si, estuvo lloviendo hace un rato.—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.—¿Te estás divirtiendo?—pregunto señalando la fiesta.

—No.—dijo rápidamente.—Digo, antes no tanto, pero ahora sí.—casi balbuceaba ante la mirada del otro al notar como levantaba las cejas.

—Entonces, en este momento si te estás divirtiendo, ¿Sólo por estar conmigo?  
Para cualquiera podía sonar de lo más tonto pero era la pura verdad.

—Sí.—respondio con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

La música llenaba cualquier silencio pero no el que habían creado ellos.  
Nadie los veía o al menos así se sentían.  
Sungjin quería decirle más cosas pero sus palabras no se dignaban a salir y sus manos se movía de forma inquieta mientras sostenían aquel vaso de agua.

—¿Te gustaría ir a otra parte para hablar?—pregunto el otro haciendo que Sungjin fuese gelatina en sus propios zapatos.

Le bastó con que asistiera para que tomará su mano y lo arrastrará fuera de aquella multitud. No se preocupó en avisar a sus amigos que se iba pero les mandaría un mensaje en algún momento,ahora sólo estaba soñando.  
Se quedó sorprendido al notar que afuera si estuvo lloviendo y que aún estaba ocurriendo.  
Aún más cuando Wonpil tomó asiento en uno de los escalones de la salida, haciendo un pequeño espacio para que su acompañante también estuviese cómodo.

—¿Estas mejor?—pregunto sonriente. Sos ojitos brillaban a más no poder y Sungjin sólo miro hacía otra parte para no lucir tan enamorado.

—Podemos escucharnos mejor.—respondió de forma nerviosa.

—Me gusta la lluvia. Es suave y agradable.—una de sus delgadas manos se asumo fuera del techo para empaparse un poco.—¿Qué te gusta Sungjin?

—Las cosas simples y relajantes. Como dormir sin tener que despertarme por compromisos o tocar un instrumento que me gusta todas las tardes, me gustan esas cosas que hacen bien.—respondio mirando de forma hipnótica la lluvia, casi olvidando a le quién estaba hablando.

Wonpil notó algo en ese momento.  
Tal vez el tono con el que habló su acompañante y la forma en la que su rostro se relajaba.  
Se dió cuenta que quería saber mucho más de él, sólo debía ayudarlo con su timidez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre ellos, es que se me hacen súper tiernos aHh.


	3. Armonía

Sungjin se pasó todo el resto de sus días ensayando que diría la próxima vez que vea a Wonpil.  
En su cabeza sonaban las frases como melodías y las respuestas que el otro daría sonaban de una forma tan armoniosa juntas.  
Llegó el viernes, donde se verían como siempre.  
Pasó por la puerta y saludo a las personas que pudo,pero en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en los del chico de cabellos oscuros y sonrisa amable, ocurrió algo súper irónico: sintió tantas ganas de decir mil cosas, incluso cantarlas pero con cada paso que se acercaba, cada palabra sonaba con mayor intensidad y sus labios se sellaban aún más.


	4. Banda

No sabe en qué momento Wonpil tomó las riendas de la conversación.  
Tal vez fue cuando se quedó en blanco mientras lo observaba sin decir nada.  
Hablaba de cosas simples o hacia comentarios de la música que estaban pasando.

—La guitarra suena muy fuerte en comparación a la voz del cantante.

—Y el bajo esta fuera de ritmo a veces.—observo mientras prestaba atención a la banda que estaba sonando.

Wonpil lo escuchaba con atención, esa sonrisa amable le demostraba que no estaba arruinando las cosas o que tal vez no era tan evidente que lo estaba haciendo.  
Sólo hablaba y hablaba de cosas técnicas sobre la banda, no quería parecer intenso pero era lo único que no lo hacía sentir extraño al ser algo que le guste tanto.

—Podríamos juntarnos un día y hacer un poco de música ¿No?—pregunto su acompañante.—Ya sabes, si tienes un momento libre.

Su corazón dió un vuelco.

—¡Claro que tengo tiempo!— dijo de forma apresurada.—Para hacer música, la razón por la cual respiro. —respondió para no quedar tan extraño.

 

Wonpil soltó una pequeña carcajada, lo cuál tranquilizó al otro.  
Intercambiaron sus números al fin y los días en los cuales podrían verse.  
Ya estaba decidido, se verían fuera de ese tipo de fiestas y tendrían más tiempo para hablar.  
Sungjin pensaba si eso era un punto a favor o en contra, pero la alegría de su pecho no cambiaba en ningún momento.


End file.
